


Interdimensional Skirmishing

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, F/F/F, Oh! Face-sitting, The levels of consent vary from enthusiastic to dubious and then back, Tongues and fingers are used, Wattson likes it, Wraith is possessive, alot, also deception, also includes a sprinkling of theories and wholesome, and SMUT, how to tag smut???, it's lesbians, lets see..., lots of teasing, mild temperature play?, there is pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Renee and Natalie have evening plans, but something goes very awry.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Interdimensional Skirmishing

Natalie Paquette, the Apex Legend more commonly known as Wattson, sat at a back table in Mirage’s bar nursing a slice of pie and a glass of what looked like chocolate milk. Both food items actually on the bar menu, something about embracing one’s inner child. She had asked him about it once, earning little more than a shrug from Elliot Witt himself.

“I still cannot believe he has that on the menu.” The woman across from her huffed in laughter, voice teasing. “What self respecting bar serves Chocolate milk?” Renee Blasey questioned as she finished her appletini and stole a bite of Natalie’s pie.

“To be fair, this contains chocolate liquor.” Natalie defended, poking at Renee with her spoon in vengeance for her lost pie.

“He still serves it virgin on request.” Renee shot back, easily subverting Natalie’s pie defense for another bite before standing. “I’ll be back in a little while. I just need to prepare some things.” She purred, pressing a soft kiss to Natalie’s lips before backing away with a wink that made Natalie warm.

“I’ll be here.” Natalie chirped in return, bringing another spoonful of pie to her lips. She would need to finish quickly.

~

Renee stepped into her room dancing on her toes, eager for the evening she had planned. Quickly stripping out of the majority of her excess gear, she set the weapon holsters and her knife sheath in place on the dresser until she was left in only her comfortable athletic wear. It was form fitting, and would feel nice when she instructed Natalie to pull it off. Unraveling the scarf from around her neck, Renee moved to a stand in the corner of the room that supported dozens of other scarfs. Some of the other legends were rarely creative when it came to gifts, but they were useful. 

Hanging up her game scarf, she pulled down a length of softer fabric. It had been hung in a way to prevent the center length from creasing, the perfect blindfold. Another scarf, just as soft but more durable, was also retrieved. Bindings were always nice to have on hand, depending on how the evening went. Smirking to herself, Renee wrapped the scarves carefully around her neck so that she could remove them individually as needed. Stepping back she glanced around for anything else that might be worth taking when she heard them. The voices.

_“Something’s wrong”_

_“She’s here”_

_“Natalie!”_

Renee barely noticed her hand snatching the kunai off of the dresser as she ran by. She had to find Natalie.

~

Having finished her snack, Natalie sat at the empty table patiently while she waited for Renee to come back for her. The dark haired woman always enjoyed being prepared, not that Natalie would complain at all. Renee’s preparedness made her a powerful force in and out of the Arena. An entity that she very much enjoyed being up against, both metaphorically and, if the evening went as she expected it to, quite literally. Of course, having Renee at her back, or providing her with support was just as amazing. It might just have something to do with how much Natalie loved seeing Renee in action. How controlled and powerful she was as she lashed out, the way her body shifted with each attack and defense. It was safe to say that the heat of the Kings Canyon sun was only part of why Natalie was flushed after each match. 

A knock on the doorway to the back room pulled Natalie out of her thoughts. Through the dim lighting of the bar Natalie recognized Renee’s silhouette. She lingered for a moment before backing out of the room, prompting a playful grin on Natalie’s face. A chase huh? They hadn’t had one of these in a while. It would be fun to see who caught who tonight. Standing, Natalie followed and worked to close the distance between herself and Renee through hall after hall. 

In the beginning she would just barely see the edge of that scarf turning each corner. Natalie could tell she was catching up when she saw Renee’s full figure just before each turn. Sometimes the darker haired woman would glance back, making sure Natalie was still on her tail. Natalie bit her tongue to keep from laughing, her smile bright and eager as she followed. She couldn’t help the victorious look on her face when she turned down a hall that ended in a single doorway. She had cornered Renee.

Slowing down she slowly opened the door, carefully shutting it behind her. It was a storage room of some form, the lights on but dimmed. Natalie could appreciate the lighting, it made the game more fun. Stepping a little further into the room, she allowed her eyes to adjust, glancing between the shelves until a small movement in the back of the room caught her eye. Taped on the wall was a slip of paper. Crossing the room, she glanced around the small empty space before stepping up to read the words carefully scrawled on the paper. She didn’t have to though, as someone else read them aloud.

“Caught you.” Wraith whispered in her ear as Natalie was gently pressed against the wall. A hand quickly located each wrist as Renee’s body kept her pressed into the wall. 

“I can’t believe I fell for that trick…” Natalie pouted as her wrists were pinned above her head and skillfully bound together with a scarf.

“Walked right into it.” She heard Renee laugh as the other woman’s face pressed into her hair to nip playfully at her ear. “I was expecting to have to work a bit more for this.” Renee’s words tickled her ear further, causing Natalie to reflexively shift further into her touch. With her wrists bound, Renee could hold them with a single hand. Soon enough her free hand was tracing up and down Natalie’s side, gently tugging the shirt up so that her fingers ran over skin, drawing goosebumps and flighty breaths from the pinned blonde.

“Who says I’m still not going to make you work?” Natalie huffed, bucking playfully against Renee’s hold. The hand on her side quickly curled around her entire body as she was pushed back against the wall, this time her cheek against the cold plaster as well.

“Don’t be that way.” Something in Renee’s tone made Natalie shiver, though she couldn’t tell exactly what. Increased pressure against her back and a tug on her arms caught her off guard. Glancing up, Natalie raised an eyebrow as she noticed her bound arms were now secured to some type of metal hanging bar. She didn’t get long to focus on the fact as Renee’s arms ran down her body and her tongue ran up Natalie’s neck. Hands ran back up her body, catching her shirt once again, and pulling it up and over her head, over her arms, and draped over where her hands were bound to the bar. The cold plaster of the wall on her stomach caused Natalie to gasp, while Renee’s following laugh made her warm. She could feel Renee’s lips ghosting over her skin as she moved from to press kisses along the back of her neck.

“Imagine how that would have felt if this wasn’t protecting you.” Renee teased against the back of her neck, her fingers running along the cloth of the bra supporting Natalie’s breasts before playing with the clasp. “I don’t think I can take it off fully, short of cutting it from you, like this though.” Natalie’s breath quickened at the statement, wondering eagerly if Renee would make good on her threat. She was disappointed when, instead of her bra loosening and falling away, Renee’s hands moved to prompt Natalie into turning in her bonds and pressing her back to the wall instead.

Natalie yelped at the sudden shock of cold against her spine, pushing away from the wall until Renee gently coaxed her into leaning on it once again. Once she settled down from the startle, Renee sealed their lips together in a heated kiss that left Natalie breathless and wanting more. During the kiss, Renee’s hands pawed at her body and breasts, pushing the cup of her bra up to free one of her breasts before kneading gently. To Natalie’s delight, Renee’s lips moved down her neckline to the unveiled mound, pressing kisses over and around the sensitive flesh. The haze of lust and growing pleasure almost enough to block out her disappointment at the lack of attention Renee had given the sensitive skin around her scars, or the overall lack of teeth. 

What she couldn’t ignore however, was the lack of a small scar just under Renee’s eyelid, one she had gained in a game several months ago. Natalie stiffened in Wraith’s grasp, staring down at the woman with confused eyes.

“Ren?” she asked, still somewhat breathless.

“Hmmmm?” The woman looked up from her breast curiously. Natalie could tell she immediately understood the question when the woman’s eyes filled with amusement, losing none of the lust within. Natalie relaxed a little when the woman, Renee, but not hers, pulled away with a laugh.

“So the game is up, what gave me away?” She asked, eyes still trained on Natalie.

“You missed so-” Natalie cut off with a yelp as the woman squeezed her nipple, rolling the sensitive bud between two fingers. A burst of arousal went through her at the same time, the roughness that had been excluded previously now present.

“Oh! I see, I was too gentle.” The unknown Renee observed as Natalie turned to look away shamefully, upset with herself for being tricked so easily, so eagerly. Fingers wrapped firmly around her chin, pulling her to face the woman. When Natalie tried to kick her away, the woman deflected her leg and stepped closer, pressing them together once more. 

“Where I’m from, You never joined the games, you ran maintenance on the arena. It is constantly in impeccable condition but I guess it kept you from exploring the more dangerous parts of life.” As she spoke, she nuzzled against the struggling blonde’s neck. Upon finishing the statement, the woman shifted to give Natalie another powerful kiss, which Natalie firmly refused until another rough grasp at her breast left her gasping and the woman’s tongue pushed past her lips.

Only when the door to the storage room slammed open did the unknown Renee pull away, her tongue swiping over Natalie’s lips as she left the squirming woman secured helplessly to the wall. Standing in the doorway, chest heaving, was her Wraith, scars and all, and she was pissed.

“Ah, Nice to see you.” The impostor grinned. “I was just getting acquainted with your Natalie. She is delicious. Clever too, she figured me out pretty quick. Just not fast enough to avoid, well, this.” She laughed, motioning to how Natalie was bound and partially nude. The woman turned back to her counterpart with narrowed eyes. “You don’t mind right?”

“And if I do?” The tone of Renee’s voice did nothing to ease Natalie’s arousal, quite the opposite actually.

“Well, it’s a little too late for that.” The impostor’s tongue ran over her own lips tauntingly. “I’m more than happy to share, you know.” Natalie wasn’t sure if the unknown woman noticed, but she certainly saw the way Renee’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the kunai.

“I’m not so willing to share what’s mine.” Natalie pulled uselessly at the scarf holding her arms above her head while Renee spoke, trying to ignore the effect her words had. “Especially with people who seem just as happy to take it for themselves.” Natalie froze as Renee’s eyes moved from the false Wraith to her. She watched those blue eyes look over her form, blushing slightly as they focused on her revealed breast before moving on to her lips. After a moment longer they locked eyes, Natalie pushed all of her apologies into one look and prayed that Renee understood.

“So that’s a no? Then I’d like to finish my task.” To Natalie’s horror, the impostor turned her back to Renee and splayed a palm over her stomach. She could feel the callouses on the woman’s palm as her hand traveled lower and lower, fingertips pushing beneath her pants. Natalie’s eyes widened in shock, shifting to find Renee just in time to see the woman blur into movement. Next thing she knew, both Wraiths were on the floor, kunai interlocked. 

She watched helplessly as the two fought, the even matchup between two ruthless skirmishers turned bloody fast as punches were exchanged. Neither allowed the other’s blade anywhere near their skin but that didn’t stop slashes being used as distractions for better hits. At one point the false Wraith broke off, giving space between them that Renee quickly closed. Natalie gasped as Renee sheathed her kunai before running and tackling the other to the floor, her hands pressed against the other woman’s neck. It was a short lived victory, as Renee was bucked off and caught an elbow to the forehead. 

Natalie felt tears welling in her eyes as she watched the pair fight, the other kunai clattering to the floor across the room after a well placed strike from Renee sent it flying. She received a boot to the chest for that, and Natalie whimpered as Renee righted herself on a shelf system. Reaching blindly, Natalie’s fiance snatched a helmet off the shelf and threw it at the other woman with enough force to cause her to stumble. Kicking out herself, Natalie tripped the false Wraith, taking more satisfaction than she expected when the woman gasped in shock as she hit the ground at Natalie’s feet. 

Quickly stepping onto the woman’s back to hold her in place, Natalie watched Renee approach. The predatory gleam in her eyes pushed every bit of need Natalie had been trying to ignore back to the surface. The blood running down from her split eyebrow certainly helped to make the image. Kneeling by the downed woman, Renee pulled her up by her hair, turning her look alike so they were facing each other.

“This didn’t have to happen, but it did.” She cooed before lashing out with her free hand. The false Wraith went limp, and Renee dragged her out from under Natalie before dropping her and shifting her attention to Natalie.

“Do I want to know how this happened?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow. Natalie blushed under her gaze.

“I- Well, there was a chase. Like we do sometimes.” She explained, shifting her stance as Renee approached. She immediately pressed a possessive kiss to Natalie’s lips.

“And how did you figure her out?” Renee asked lowly, peering directly into Natalie’s eyes as her hands played with the hair on the back of the blonde’s head.

“She ignored my scars, and she didn’t have yours.” Natalie answered, holding her gaze. She gasped when nails scraped over the back of her neck, catching on her bra.

“I see. How cruel of her.” Renee grinned. “I’ll have to be sure to pay extra attention to that later.” She hummed, one hand leaving Natalie’s skin. “But first I need to fix another negligence.” Before Natalie could ask what she meant, cold metal brushed over her skin and her bra fell loose around her shoulders.

“She should have just cut the straps.” Renee sighed, prompting Natalie to laugh as the clasp was undone and the bra fell to the floor. “That’s better. If you’re going to be on display, you should be displaying. Now,” Renee pulled one of the scarves off of her neck, brushing the fabric over Natalie’s nipples before stepping back. “I need to deal with something.” 

Walking over to where the unconscious false Wraith lay, Renee rolled her onto her stomach and secured her arms together. She then used the other end of her scarf to do the same to her ankles. Using the other woman’s shirt she wiped some of the dried blood off of her hand. Slowly she walked back to the doorframe, sliding the lock into position before unraveling the softer scarf from her neck and approaching Natalie once more.

“I’m going to get her ready and clean up. You,” she instructed with a smirk, “are going to wait here.” Natalie’s eyes widened as Renee brought the scarf up to cover her eyes, those mischief filled blue eyes were the last thing she saw before the cloth coated her vision. She could still feel Renee tying the blindfold into place, careful to avoid catching any hair in the knot. Renee’s hands lingered, traveling lightly over her skin, tracing scars and veins. She gasped when a tongue lapped harshly against her nipple, moving to the other quickly. The cool air of the room suddenly much more noticeable as Renee’s hands disappeared from her body.

“Be a good girl, and I’ll be back soon.” The pure mischief in Renee’s voice had Natalie tensing as she listened to Renee move around the room. A difficult task considering how light she was on her feet. The familiar hum of a portal opening was recognized, as well as a grunt and what Natalie assumed was the sound of Renee throwing the other woman over her shoulder. This was followed by the sound of something entering the portal. Taking a deep breath, Natalie settled herself in to wait for Renee’s return once again. For a moment she wondered what Renee would do to the other woman before deciding that it honestly didn’t matter to her.

Right now she was more concerned with what kind of things Renee would do with her when she came back. Idly she acknowledged that she would need to replace the straps on her bra, but those were easy enough to find. Before that was necessary, where would Renee touch her, where would Renee taste her. Goosebumps flared across her skin as she imagined the possibilities before a new realization struck her that had her rubbing her legs together.

How would Renee punish her? She had, after all, let another woman touch her. Eagerly in the beginning, and with limited resistance afterwards. There would certainly be something, and there was no way to immediately figure out what she had planned either. Natalie wasn’t sure if she should dread it, or look forward to it. Something told her a distinct mix of both was a good idea. Rather than sitting in a room she couldn’t see and listening to her surroundings, Natalie squirmed in her bindings, imagining and entertaining all of the possibilities.

That’s probably why she yelped when something flicked her in the forehead, Renee’s laugh helping her to immediately identify the source. Hands gently tapped her shoulders, providing a grounding point before they moved along her skin. Eventually the fingertips turned into fingernails, and lips pressed against her jawline. Natalie almost relaxed into her touch before a thought struck her.  
“How did we win our most recent championship.” She demanded, not really sure what she would do if Renee couldn’t tell her the correct answer. The kiss on her jawline turned into a harsh nip as the lips pulled away.

“We didn’t, Mirage got the final shot while we were crawling on the ground.” Renee huffed. “But, checking my identity was a good move. Maybe I should reward you.” The gentle scratches became rougher, traveling up her sides and over her breasts, pausing only to roll each nipple before continuing. Natalie’s gasp was swallowed into a kiss as Renee’s lips pressed against hers. A hand pushing into her pants line and pawing at her drew a moan into the kiss before Renee’s lips finally left hers.

“What all have you been thinking of while I was gone?” The tone of her voice had Natalie imagining the raised eyebrow and hungry look that Renee likely wore.

“You.” She answered honestly. “Your hands, your warmth,” she gasped as something warm and wet ran up her neck before teeth found her jawline again. “Your tongue, and whatever plans you’ve made.”

“Well, If that’s the case, maybe I can let you in on a secret.” Renee’s hands left her skin and something shifted above Natalie. She could feel Renee right against her cheek as she moved to whisper in her ear. “My plans tonight will be fun.” As she spoke, Natalie felt her bindings loosen to the point she could pull her arms down from where they had been secured, though her wrists were still tied together. She couldn’t help but shiver even as warmth surged through her arms, blood beginning to flow properly through the limbs. When she moved to shift the blindfold a hand pushed her hands down and away.

“That stays. Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall. Just hold on to me and let me be your guide.” Natalie heard the unspoken orders in Renee’s soothing words, and she didn’t hesitate to obey for now, her hands grabbing onto Renee’s warm clothing. One of Renee’s arms slowly wrapped around her shoulders to help stabilize as they walked, and soon enough she was being guided towards some unknown path.

The chilling sensation of passing through a portal had Natalie leaning further into Renee’s warmth, starkly aware of the lack of covering on her bare skin. Unable to see her surroundings, Natalie squeaked when she felt phantom hands trace over her skin as they traveled. Ghostly lips kissed her cheek, their teeth teased her shoulder. An unnaturally chilled tongue ran up her spine. She stiffened when one of the phantom hands groped her breast and another squeezed her rear. Renee made a sound that could only be likened to a growl and the phantom sensations disappeared.

“One day, I am going to step into the void, and then step out as the only Renee in any dimension if you all can’t keep your hands away.” She heard Renee whisper, the words seeming to resonate in the chilled air around them as they walked carefully along the path Renee led them down. Soon enough the odd sensation of passing through the portals exit washed over Natalie, lingering on her skin like an unknown and fast drying moisture. She could smell Renee’s cool and spiced scent within the room, a welcome replacement to the cold empty scent of the void though a hint of it lingered. 

“I think that may be the first time anyone has physically felt a voice.” Natalie murmured to herself as Renee guided her to lay down on what she assumed was her bed, if the softness and the comforting scent were anything to go by. This was followed immediately by the welcome weight of Renee crawling up to sit on her waist, leaning over her to better access her bound arms.

“Well, I have a theory, if you want to listen to it while I prepare?” Natalie felt Renee still as the question was asked. Sometimes Renee worried about speaking of the void, Natalie was quick to comfort her.

“Please tell me?” She nodded her head quickly, hearing Renee soft laugh at her eagerness. Her hands returned, working on the scarf bindings that held Natalie’s hands.

“Well, we know there are multiple dimensions, multiple timelines, but it’s got me thinking. There has to be a root to everything right? An original timeline or dimension. A seed, so to say.” The binding came off, freeing Natalie’s hand to move as the cloth pooled onto her chest. Very gently she grabbed one of Renee’s wrist, the other woman pausing.

“Can- May I-” before Natalie could finish her request, Renee had guided one of her hands to her face, letting Natalie’s fingertips brush over her lips. She shivered as the scarf was pulled across her skin, disappearing into the unknown.

“Go ahead.” Natalie felt the movement of her beloved’s jaw as she spoke, her own lips parting in wonder. “As I was saying, I think this is the Seed. Anything that happens in the other realms, is rooted in something that happened, or failed to happen, here. Long ago, when I stepped through that portal into this realm, I stepped into the Seed role.” As Renee spoke, Natalie ran her hand gently over the other woman’s face. She felt the warmth of the new cuts and bruises from the recent fight. She felt the older cuts, cool and scabbed, the healed smooth scars. Carefully she ran her fingertips over Renee’s eyelids and across her lips. At one point Renee she felt Renee poke her fingertip with her tongue, prompting Natalie to giggle.

Finally the sweet moment ended as Renee finished her explanation and Natalie’s other hand was tied to something. Renee’s fingertips wrapped around her free wrist, pulling Natalie’s hand from her face, but not before pressing a kiss to her hand. She felt the cloth binding wrap around her arm once more, trapping her to the bed.

“It’s a role you carry beautifully.” Natalie offered, feeling Renee shift down her body. Warm palms on her stomach stole any other words she could consider saying.

“Enough about that.” Renee scolded, her voice light but edged. “There is something else more important we should talk about.” Fingers pressed into her skin possessively. “You let another woman touch you Natalie.” Her pants slid down her legs, Renee left them resting around her ankles. Natalie bit her lip, terrified and eager for how things would play out.

“Even worse, I could tell that you liked it.” Fingertips and fingernails ran up her legs until they reached her panties, where they played with the elastic band. “I guess I’ll just have to teach you better.” Her panties were dragged downwards, leaving Natalie bare.

“I can be merciful though.” Renee’s sentence caught Natalie off guard. “At least it was another me.” The bed shifted under Natalie as Renee laid alongside her, fingertips settling on her cheeks. They stroked over her eyelids through the blindfold before following the cloth along the back of her head to the knot holding it in place.

“Slowly now.” Renee Instructed, pulling the blindfold away from her face. Natalie obeyed, squinting and blinking to adjust to the light before meeting Renee’s eyes. The importance of those eyes being the last and first thing she had seen did not escape her. Nor did the meaning whenever they sparked with hunger as the other woman pulled away, her hands traveling down Natalie’s body. They paused at her breast to torment the already tense buds before moving on. Fingertips and fingernails sketched swirls into her skin until they reached the focus of her need, where Renee pawed at her and Natalie couldn’t help but whine. 

“P-please?” she begged, hoping it would appease Renee. For a moment Natalie thought it worked as fingers pressed past her lower lips, swirling in the wetness and skillfully avoiding any form of true pleasure. One look from Renee told Natalie that she was wrong. The fingers pulled away. On them, Natalie’s slick shimmering in the artificial light as Renee slid off the bed and grabbed something she couldn’t see with her clean hand. Natalie gaped in shock when Renee pulled the false Wraith, by her hair, to her knees so that the other woman was visible. She couldn’t look away as Renee wiped the slick from her fingers on the other woman’s face, carefully avoiding the gag.

“Since you liked being touched by her so much, and I like to think I am a good hostess, I decided to deal with both issues at once. Before I send her back, I am going to let her have a snack.” As she spoke, Natalie watched Renee pull the bound look-alike on to the bed and spread Natalie’s legs. 

“While she enjoys her meal, you will attend to me.” The bound and gagged false Wraith was left on the bed as Renee stepped back and removed her own clothing. “I think that is a fair exchange, don’t you?” The dark haired woman grinned, grabbing her impostor by the back of their hair once more and pulling the gag away. “Remember, Overstep and I won’t send you back at all.” She threatened before pushing the woman’s face directly into Natalie’s slick, where a warm tongue and kitten licks immediately had the blond squirming. 

“Don’t worry. She will take her time.” Renee purred, crawling past the impostor and up Natalie’s chest. “As for you, well, I think you’d better get to work.” She crawled further, her knees resting around Natalie’s head as a lower view of Renee filled Natalie’s eyesight. Closing her eyes, Natalie leaned up into Renee and parted her lips with her tongue. If Renee wanted a less vocal form of begging, she would get it.

She continued to poke at Renee’s entrance as she was pushed back down to the bed, exploring and changing the pressure before shifting upwards to focus on Renee’s clit. The pearl was prodded and circled before her lips closed around it. Then she poked at it some more, feeling Renee grind down into her touch. It was getting maddening to think, difficult to focus as her own need built and grew.   
The false Wraith was driving her insane with teasing kitten licks and nips. No matter how she bucked and writhed, no more than a feather-light touch reached her clit. Any intrusions stopped just before her g-spot, mocking the tense orb of heat that continued to compact within her. 

Renee’s thighs tightened around her head as she ran her tongue roughly over her pearl, pulling at the bindings that held her arms in place. She carefully breathed in Renee’s scent, teasing the little orb further before lapping up the arousal it brought forth. A process she repeated multiple times as she lost her own ability to think. Again and again until she heard muffled groans and what might have been words if it weren’t for Renee’s thighs locked around her head or the amount of release that Natalie eagerly devoured. Eventually Renee made some more noises that Natalie felt more than heard before her warmth lifted away.

“That… that was…” Renee gasped, running a hand through Natalie’s hair before leaning down and pulling her into a rough kiss, the false Wraith still driving Natalie senseless with her tongue. When Renee pulled away from the messy kiss, Natalie whimpered out a plea for her own release, the words slurred past the point of recognition.

“I suppose you’ve earned it.” Renee soothed her, pressing a much gentler kiss to the squirming blonde’s forehead before sliding away. Natalie whimpered in distress when Renee pulled the impostor away, leaving her untouched and wanting. The gag was forced back into the bound intruder and the helmet shoved over her head. Natalie rubbed her legs together as Renee opened a portal, remorselessly shoving her look-alike through before her gaze turned back to the increasingly desperate woman on the bed.

“Remember, Natalie. You are mine.” Wraith spoke in a low tone as she approached, crawling back onto the bed. Natalie nodded quickly. 

“I am the only one who can touch you.” Her hand hovered just over Natalie’s entrance for a moment before sliding her lips apart and entering the slick. 

“I am the only one~” Two fingers slid within her easily, quickly joined by a third. Natalie felt tears well in her eyes at the wave of pure pleasure that swept over her.

“That can make you~” A thumb rubbed over her clit as the fingers pumped in and out. Natalie couldn’t even cry out, the sensation taking her breath away.

“Cum.” Natalie’s world exploded as she did, wave after wave of ecstasy battered what was left of her mind as the release she craved finally arrived. Any sounds she might have made disappeared into the white noise that filled her mind as she clenched hard around Renee’s still pumping fingers.

Her ability to think returned to her slowly as she fell back down to the bed panting. She had seconds to catch her breath before lips found hers and she was pulled into a heated kiss once more. She felt the fingers slide out of her as Renee cupped the back of her head with her clean hand.

“And don’t you forget it.” Renee whispered when they parted, hovering just above Natalie’s face. The blonde was unable to look away, her post orgasmic haze giving the skirmisher above her a mystic aura that held her attention.

“I wouldn’t dare.” She breathed, nuzzling into the warm hand that stroked her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!   
> ^-^


End file.
